housefandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Dr. Lisa Cuddy
This article is slated to become the featured article for October, 2010. Please feel free to help us clean it up in the meantime. '''Dr. Liza Kadi is the Dean of Medicine and Chief Hospital Administrator of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She is the direct superior of both Dr. House and Dr. Wilson. She is a specialist in endocrinology, but has a very limited medical practice due to her administrative duties. Dr. Cuddy's medical qualifications are impressive. She was second in her graduating class at medical school, and became the second youngest chief of medicine in the history of the hospital when she was 32. Her current age is not clear. She has been House's boss for at least 8 years now. She is not terribly younger than House (House was repeating his last year of medicine at the University of Michigan while Cuddy was an undergraduate). In the Season 5 episode The Social Contract, she claimed to be 38, while House corrected her - he thinks she's 40. House has previously described her as "pushing forty". However, House had been working for Cuddy prior to the beginning of Season 1, and Cuddy claims House owes her 6 years of clinic duty in the show's pilot which indicates that she was 38 when the show started, putting her current age at 43, closer to Lisa Edelstein's actual age. Relationship with Havs Main article - Huddy Cuddy first knew of House when she was an undergraduate at the University of Michigan while he was at medical school. She describes him as "already a legend" at the time. Cuddy decided to hire House despite the fact that she acknowledged that he had already been fired from four other hospitals. The exact reason why she decided to hire House has always been kept ambiguous. She has claimed that she recognized him as an "excellent doctor who couldn't get hired at a blood bank, so she got him cheap." However, it has frequently been suggested that they had a relationship at one time - a possibility that has been confirmed at least in part by House's reference to a one-night stand when Cuddy cited his qualifications as the reason for his hiring. In Humpty Dumpty, House offered his theory that Cuddy hired him since she believes the world can be made perfect, and that he can be a better person than he is. The relationship between Cuddy and House is a strained one. House frequently ignores or works around Cuddy's instructions. He has often exposed the hospital to unlimited liability, and has a habit of alienating important donors to the hospital. However, Cuddy is frequently reminded how much better a doctor House is than she is despite her incredible intellect. She admires House for his ability to ignore emotional considerations when a patient's life is on the line, and his persistence in acting for the patient's best interests. House describes Cuddy as "a control seeking narcissist" which ironically is a perfect description of himself. House constantly bombards Cuddy with sexually suggestive comments, often remarking about the display of her breasts or the size of her buttocks. At first, Cuddy believed that this was merely House acting poorly in an attempt to bring her to anger. However, once House started taking an interest in Cuddy's relationships, Cuddy began to believe that House was actually attracted to her. However, her reaction appeared to be that House had an earlier opportunity to have a relationship with Cuddy and did not do so. In the episode titled, "Who's Your Daddy?" it was suggested that Cuddy was going to ask House for a sperm donation so that she could become pregnant. However, she refrained at the last moment. Not only has Cuddy consistently protected House from the wrath of the hospital's board of directors (House has tenure and can only be removed by unanimous vote of the directors, including Cuddy), she once perjured herself to save House from indictment. However, her loyalty has often come at a very high price, such as insisting House do more clinic duty, or provide more guidance to students. It was revealed it the episode "Lucky Thirteen", Cuddy will soon be adopting a baby. This doesn't seem to sit well with House. When the baby's mother subsequently chooses to keep the child, House and Cuddy kiss after House consoles Cuddy in "Joy". When House goes through an extremely painful withdrawal from Vicodin in "Under My Skin" Cuddy is there to assist him throughout the process. The two both admit their feelings for one another, and the episode ends with House and Cuddy passionately kissing. However, in "Both Sides Now", it is revealed that House was only hallucinating and that Cuddy had never helped him overcome his addiction to Vicodin and detox. In Season 6, "Epic Fail", Cuddy seemed suprised and a bit saddened when House came back to tell her he was quitting. Later on, she visited House in his apartment while he was cooking with a Chinese woman. Cuddy asked House if she was the reason he left. House said no. Later, in "The Tyrant", House came back to the hospital when he learned that the pain in his leg goes away when he works on a medical case. Cuddy allowed House to come back, but not to his old posititon right away since his medical license would take a few weeks to be reinstated. Even though Foreman asked Cuddy to not let House come back, she decided to keep House anyway. In the episode "Known Unknowns", while attending a medical conference, House admits to Cuddy that he had feelings for her when he first saw her at the Michigan University library, catching her off guard. The next day, he went up to her hotel room to ask if he could help with her baby, only to find out that Lucas was in the room with the baby. Cuddy and Lucas tell House they started going out right after House was committed to Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital. Later, in the episode "Ignorance Is Bliss", House tries to break up Cuddy and Lucas. Cuddy invites House to her home for Thanksgiving dinner, but gave him the wrong address to stop him from ruining the evening. Even though she later admits that she felt guilty for giving House the wrong address, she never apologizes to him. House's feelings were hurt by Cuddy's deception, although he doesn't show it. Afterwards, House breaks into Lucas' home in a "drunk" stupor, and confesses his feelings for Cuddy. She shows up at his place the next day and tells him that she and Lucas broke up. However, House finds out she lied to him when she didn't accept free tickets he offered him. In "Wilson", Cuddy decides to move in with Lucas, and is seeking House's approval through Wilson. She tells Wilson that she found a nice loft for her and Lucas to live in, although she didn't realize House was listening. Later on, she tells Wilson that she was unable to buy the loft. Wilson actually told his ex-wife Bonnie to deny Cuddy the loft at every oppurtunity, in order to punish Cuddy for hurting House's feelings. In "Help Me" Cuddy tells house that She and Lucas are engaged to be married. House accuses her of hiding their engagment from him stating that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. She then tells him that the ring was in her desk drawer because she had to go help injured people in the crane accident they are both working at. She tells house she is "done" with him and having to always tip-toe around him to make sure he is okay. At the end of "Help Me" She is in House's bathroom while he is on the floor with Vicodin in his hand after the patient he was working on with Cuddy dies from a fat embolism after he amputated her leg after much debate with Cuddy through-out. Before he takes the Vicodin, Cuddy enters his home, they have a short yet emotional conversation, where Cuddy reveals that she ended it with Lucas and that she loves him, and that she can't move forward in her life because all she thinks of is House. This surprises House, leaving him speechless, until Cuddy helps him up, and they share a tender kiss. He questions whether he is hallucinating again, like last year, and she asks him if he took the Vicodin; he says no. Then she smiles, and he kisses her softly again, before the camera shows their hands intertwined. Kategori:Karakterler